When the electronic cigarette is charging by the electronic cigarette case, the external power supply mainly supplies electrical power to the electronic cigarette case via a DC power port, then charges the electronic cigarette battery rod inserted into the electronic cigarette case through a charging circuit built-in the electronic cigarette case. Or the internal battery of the electronic cigarette case charges the electronic cigarette battery rod inserted into the electronic cigarette case through a charging circuit in the electronic cigarette case.
When an electronic cigarette battery rod should be charged, whether it is inserted into the electronic cigarette case should be detected at first. If the answer is positive, a trigger signal would be generated for charging the electronic cigarette battery rod. In the prior art, the trigger signal is generated by a mechanical trigger switch. The microprocessor in the electronic cigarette case controls the charging circuit to switch on for charging the battery terminal after receiving the trigger signal generated by a mechanical trigger switch.
The generation of the trigger signal in the prior art requires the user to manually open the trigger switch, so can not meet consumer demand, and need to be improved.